vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Video Game Championship Wrestling Wiki
Navbar Suggestions Hey, I was wondering, does anyone else think that the Playlist should be linked on the homepage, being as that it's not linked to anywhere else? Just saying, if a new person hears a cool song, and wants to find it, I think having the link directly on the homepage would be helpful. Just want some other opinions. Potatosaurusrex (talk) 02:34, March 4, 2013 (UTC) : I agree. Added it to the top navbar under The Show > Music. TheTOH (talk) 03:52, March 4, 2013 (UTC) With the addition of all the record tables prehaps we can do a STAT page next to power rankings for the wrestlers to list the top five records in singles, tag-team, and rumbles Nathorus (talk) 00:05, March 31, 2013 (UTC) : We don't have detailed stats for rumbles though. They'd be cool but a pain to calculate. Tag Team stats can be easily gotten from each wrestler's individual pages. Someone bored should attempt it! : JnWake (talk) 01:24, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::some one had a spread sheet for the rumbles, it would be based off eliminations anyhowNathorus (talk) 02:36, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Adding a "Billed From" Section to the Wrestlerbox I'd like to add a "Billed From" (i.e. Wario being "From the nearest nightclub", Barret "From wherever he wants", etc.) section to the Wrestlerbox but I don't know how to do it. Can anyone help me out? Django Boigas (talk) 02:55, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :I can get this set up tomorrow. BRYN4444 (talk) 09:48, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, there should be an option now called "Billed From" on the Wrestletbox now. Use it for locations. The full list of locations spoken by the announcer are posted here. I didn't add it to tag teams because the teams never come out together in Story Mode. BRYN4444 (talk) 20:10, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Beautiful! Time to get to work. Django Boigas (talk) 21:27, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- =Solved Issues= Link to the Google Doc? Can we have a link to the Google Doc on the front page please? People manage to find this wiki very easily but never find the Google Doc. DaveKap (talk) 02:52, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :I added it, and some other links while I was at it. :I thought that the Google Doc would have been the easiest to find since it's been there the longest and posted on most of the topics made on forums. :Just an FYI, there is a spot on the Google Drive page called "Recent" that lists Doc's that you've been to, just in case you didn't bookmark the link. ::- BRYN4444 (talk) 00:27, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::The additions are much appreciated! Thank you. DaveKap (talk) 02:52, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Character Suggestions Should there be Michael Jackson in VGCW? He was in his own game and was in Ready 2 Rumble: Round 2. He is loved and I imagine he would get a BIG reaction with having the R-Truth singing entrance and singing to one of his songs. A different song each time he does his entrance. Thriller one night to Smooth Criminal in another. And about Real Life people, we can always fire a real life person and put MJ in. And I'm sure a CAW of him is not hard.Sonnythedarky (talk) 20:47, April 4, 2013 (UTC)Sonnythedarky : It's worth adding to the Character Suggestion page. There have been worse suggestions, and if a high-quality CAW can be made, then it's possible MJ might be added, barring Bazza's veto. Davyinatoga (talk) 03:03, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ::For future reference, all character suggestions go to that page. Not here. BRYN4444 (talk) 09:48, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Broadcast Schedule Is there a way to shorten the Broadcast schedule table to only cover the current and prior seasons? The page is gonna get excessively long soon, between Season 4 and the Women's reboot. It'll be better to have all the broadcasts listed on a separate page, and only the morst current shows showing up on the main page. Davyinatoga (talk) 03:03, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :Once Bazza starts Season 4, I'll shorten it down. Don't worry. ::- BRYN4444 (talk) 03:55, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Mix Themes I just thought of a cool idea. How about having Barret and Piccolo be a Tag Team and mix their themes together like WWE does with Teams? Just imagining them coming to HEY and Green and Purple remix would be cool and I think chat would like it. HEY Daily Dose? 23:11, May 13, 2013 (UTC)Sonnythedarky :Mixing themes would require too much time to edit well. BRYN4444 (talk) 09:48, June 3, 2013 (UTC)